


AmericaXTomboy!Reader - Whether You Like It Or Not

by kyo_ki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Nutella, Slightly forced, Smut, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_ki/pseuds/kyo_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred won't let you finish your Nutella. Don't worry, he's got something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> slightly forced... just a warning.

You weren't like any other girl. You really were never a fan of whatever trend there was going on. You weren't like those who wouldn't do anything but gossip, talk about cute guys, put on lip gloss on a daily basis or basically anything that seems prissy to you. You were a tomboy. You played video games as if your life depended on it. You dress in a way of whatever seems comfortable, usually just a shirt, jeans and a pair of Chucks. You've never cut your hair because people could have really mistaken you for a boy if you cut it. But you've always considered yourself to be one of the guys.

It was a Saturday and you decided to sleep in. The phone rang. You ignored it. Twice. Ignored. It rang again leaving you pissed off and having no choice but to pick it up.

"Yo! _____!" A loud excited voice came from the other end of the line.

"Uggghhh... Alfred, what do you want?"

"I have this new horror game. I just thought you might wanna play it."

"Do you have to call me this early?"

"Dude it's like one in the afternoon. So are you coming?"

"Sounds fun. I'll be there." You hung up and headed straight for the bathroom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~bathroom time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You looked through the closet for something to wear. There was only a white tank top that had a really low neckline and a pair of jean shorts. Great, two of the things you least expected to see. Your mom bought you those and once tried to make you wear them saying that it 'showed off more femininity'.

"More like it showed off more skin." You mumbled, holding up the piece of fabric. You didn't have a choice, the rest of your clothes were in the laundry. You sighed and just decided to wear them.

"Oh God I look like a slut." You said while looking at yourself in the mirror. "I hope he doesn't notice." You put on your Chucks and headed for Alfred's house.

 

~this time skip was brought to you by mochi Canada and his bottle of maple syrup~

 

"Hey! ____..." His voiced trailed off. You could've sworn he almost had a nosebleed.

"Yo Al!" You snapped him out of his daze.

"Hm? What? Who?"

"Well?"

Alfred let you inside his house. You both headed for the basement/game room. It had everything. A surround-sound stereo system, a widescreen TV, every video game imaginable, it even had a Coke vending machine. You weren't new to this, but you were always mesmerized whenever you went there. It was heaven. He inserted the game disc in the console as you tried to get comfortable on one of the cushions.

"This is gonna be awesome!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flying mint bunny time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Aw! I died, your turn! I’m hungry." You headed upstairs to the kitchen. You helped yourself to making a Nutella sandwich. You turned around to see Alfred.

"Did you finish the game?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh, cool." You turned to open the fridge and get the bread. A pair of arms suddenly grabbed you.

"Dude what the hell!?"

"Sorry dude you just look so hot…" He carried you on his back like a sack of potatoes.

"PUT ME DOWN! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! PUT ME DOWN!!!" Alfred ignored your screams and attempts to escape his grip. He headed for his bedroom. Locking the door behind him, he tossed you on his bed.

He crawled on top of you. Eyes locked on you as if you were his prey. He attacked your lips but you weren't giving in. He got a hold of your waist making you gasp. His tongue skillfully made its way to your cavern, reaching into every nook and cranny of your delicious mouth. You parted from him as you both felt the need for air. His lips grazed upon the sensitive skin on your neck. The tingling feeling suddenly turned into pain as he began biting on the soft flesh, leaving a trail of hickeys along the way. His hands slyly snaked up under your top, unclasping your bra. In a matter of seconds the undergarment was off. He teased your nipples through your top, caressing the thin fabric. You bit your lip to let out not even as much as a mewl, but your shivering was giving you away. Alfred was gonna make you let it out, one way or another.

Growing impatient, Alfred took off your top in one swift motion. You watched as he explored your torso, finally resting his lips on the valley between your breasts. He planted a trail of kisses going down to your stomach. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it somewhere, leaving you both topless. He pulled you into another kiss, your tongues fighting for dominance which he easily won. His hands strayed down your shorts, pulling them down along with your panties. Without breaking the kiss, he traced a finger along your wet folds, making you gasp every once in a while. Your hands ran up and down his chest, making him growl and grind his hips. Alfred finally broke away and bent down.

"Admit it. You know you like this." He whispered in your ear. Both your breaths were short and heavy. His fingers were in your core, curling in a way that would bring pleasure to every cell in your body. You tried to hold on to any sanity that you had but you just lost it.

"Just shut up and fuck me goddammit." You hissed.

Alfred pulled down his jeans and boxers revealing his member. Your eyes grew wide as you gaped in awe at the large size.

"Ah!" You screamed in pain as he slipped inside. He kept still for a moment for you to adjust, and then started moving in and out of you. You couldn't help but moan in pure bliss as he hit your sweet spot.

"Faster!"

Alfred did as you told him, gradually picking up the pace with each euphoric thrust. You grabbed onto the sheets and threw your head back.

"Harder! Oh Alfred don’t stop!"

He began thrusting harder and deeper. Your legs wrapped around him as you felt like reaching your limit.

"A-Alfred!" You came all over him. Your juice drove him over the edge causing him to spill his warm seed inside you. He pulled out of you, eyes wide open and shocked.

"Dude that was amazing!" Alfred panted and collapsed next to you. You grew irritated and threw a pillow at him.

"What was that for!?"

"Next time warn me. You never gave me a chance to finish my Nutella."


	2. EXTENDED ENDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Original Note from sta.sh (dated July 4, 2013) :** sup dudes! anyway I was kinda bored so yeah... this is an extended ending to AmericaXTomboy!Reader - Whether You Like It Or Not. ...enjoy! :D
> 
>  
> 
>  **6/22/14 1:14 am +8:00 GMT:** omg I forgot to add this when I originally submitted the story orz forgive me anyway here it is!

You sat up on the bed and began to put on your clothes and leave.

"Where are you going?" Alfred asked you.

"I told you I was hungry, right?" You stood up but before you knew it, you landed on the floor with a 'thump!'

"____! What's wrong?" Alfred ran to your aid as soon as he had his clothes on.

"You fucked me too hard, genius! Now I can't walk!"

"You were the one who didn't wanna stop." Alfred smirked while you looked at him with your signature 'what the fuck!? face'. Alfred got up and left the room.

"Great. I'm left here on the floor with nothing to do. Some hero you are." You muttered under your breath.

Alfred came back with a plate of Nutella sandwiches and a glass of cold milk. He placed the tray on the nightstand and carried you to his bed. You took a bite out of the sandwich and a sip of milk. In a matter of minutes you were already finished.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks." You nodded. Alfred pulled you to an embrace.

"What about round two?" He huskily whispered in your ear.

"Shut up." You playfully punched him in the shoulder.


End file.
